Telephone
by Melosa
Summary: Funny one shot. No lemon but mature themes and humour. R&R Sage calls each and every member of the RS5 for a simple favor. She is growing tired and mad. And her office is cold at night!


**Ah! I love random inspiration I get! No lemon but mature themes and a little bit of humour.**

* * *

><p>Sage extended her hand calmly to her cellphone after waiting for a few hours. She finally had found her phone battery, but she discovered it was empty so she had to wait two hours to charge it completely. Now, she finally could call her brother -or his friends- and lecture them... The assholes and their weird needs...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong> Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Boots with the fur (with the fur)<strong>_  
><em><strong> The whole club was looking at her<strong>_  
><em><strong> She hit the floor (she hit the floor)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Next thing you know<strong>_  
><em><strong> Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low<strong>_

Krylox grabbed his cellphone and accepted the call, knowing he would probably regret the decision. Nonetheless, he braced himself for the impact.

"Hello?"

**((Where's Krytus?))**

The brute noticed the angered voice and smirked. Sage was mad and he liked her this way.

"Krytus is either busy, or sleeping."

**((You do not sound tired.))**

"Because I'm busy."

As if in cue, a voice made a sound. A feminine moan and a request for attention.

**((Spare me.))**

"Bye, then."

Krylox hung up and went back to the important matter at hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Classical music ringtone: Four Seasons from Vivaldi<strong>_

Kyrosys placed his book aside, a very good novel written by one of his favorite novelist, and groaned very loudly. The few hours of peace they had gotten were gone and over.

"Good evening, dear." He mocked.

**((Get me Krytus!))**

"Apologies, Sage, but I am unable to do so."

**((Kyrosys, don't... wait! Borealis is with you, isn't he?))**

"As my mate, he has to be at this moment."

**((Give him the phone.))**

Kyrosys sighed and took a glance at his mate. The Blue was half-awake, yet smiling and shivering, covered in various dark blue and red fluids.

"It was amazing... I... I saw my maker..." He kept whispering with a smile. Kyrosys stroked his cheek, noticing Borealis was still drooling.

**((Kyrosys!))**

"I don't think he's in a good state of mind."

**((What do you mean?))**

"I mean: Even a cold shower won't wake him up."

**((Fu-))**

Kyrosys hung up, not willing to hear the word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Been around the world, don't speak the language<strong>_  
><em><strong> But your booty don't need explaining<strong>_  
><em><strong> All I really need to understand is<strong>_  
><em><strong> When you talk dirty to me<strong>_

Kytren groaned, forced to wake up after a long hour of... personal business. He grabbed his phone slowly and answered.

"Whassup?"

**((Krytus.))**

"Tired. Call Korosivach. Karmakarys."

(**(I still can't believe you convinced them!))**

"Red Sentients: Understand deal."

**((Where's Krytus.))**

"Busy. Sleeping. Or just ended the contract and about to sleep."

**((You were sleeping?))**

"**Yes**." Kytren said rather loudly. He hung up and went back to sleep, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Anaconda don't...<strong>_  
><em><strong> My Anaconda don't...<strong>_  
><em><strong> My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun<strong>_

"Your sister." Kyburi said as she looked at the caller ID.

"Hang up." Krytus ordered.

"Okay."

They both went back to sleep. Krytus turned around and looked for his pillow when he groaned.

_**Vibrate... Vibrate... Vibrate...**_

"Kyburi?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you a thousand time again and again to not use your vibrator next to me. It turns me on." He said.

"Mister the Vibrator is broken."

"Well then, what is vibrating?"

"Your phone, maybe." His girlfriend answered.

Krytus found it and put it aside. He laid down again and grabbed his pillow and a part of the blanket.

_**My Anaconda don't...**_  
><em><strong> My Anaconda don't...<strong>_  
><em><strong> My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun<strong>_

"Let's do something. The next person she calls has to answer." Kyburi said.

"Deal."

_**_**Vibrate... Vibrate... Vibrate...**_**_

"It doesn't count." Krytus said when Kyburi glared him.

_**Vibrate... Vibrate... Vibrate...**_

Krytus reluctantly answered.

"Yes?"

**((Come and get me!))**

"Only if you give us a day off tomorrow."

**((No!))**

"Well, then, you'll have to wait for the janitor to free you tomorrow morning."

**((You can have your day off tomorrow. Now... free me!))**

"Yeah, yeah. We'll send someone willing."

Krytus hung up.

"**WHO WANNA GO AND GET SAGE OUT OF HER OFFICE? BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING**!"

"**NOT ME**!" Everybody shouted.

Kyburi smiled. "It's the janitor's job."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was... haha... that was dumb and weird. List of the ringtones!<strong>

_**Low by Flo Rida and T-Pain**_

_**Four Seasons by Vivaldi**_

_**Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo and 2 Chainz**_

_**Anaconda by Nicki Minaj (It's weird but you gotta admit, it has a very catchy beat!)**_

_**A cellphone on vibrate.**_

**Hope you liked. R&R**


End file.
